Post Season 8
by Wickedgreene16
Summary: What happens after season 8. A short story that I have COMPLETED! that I will release the chapters as I edit them :) I do not own the characters this is a work of fiction.
1. Fez and Jackie?

Chapter 1: A Relationship

Point Place WI, February 12 1980 4:52pm Fez and Jackie's Apartment,

Fez was happy with his life, he had an awesome job as a shampoo boy at the Point Place hair salon and his boss Collette promised she'd teach him to cut and style hair on their down time so Fez could move up to the title of hairdresser at the beauty shop. He also lived with his dream girl Jackie Burkhart and now after over eight years he'd finally won her over and she'd agreed to be his girlfriend. So far they hadn't done it, but they'd only been dating a month and Fez hoped it would be soon. He had also been saving up for his own car, and now finally had enough to buy something sensible, or cool but really crappy he wasn't sure what yet. One of his best friends Eric Forman had just returned to Africa and had all sort of tales as well as some African candy Fez especially appreciated. Yes things were going good for Fez.

"Lucy I'm Home!" Fez called sniggering as he walked into his apartment he shared with Jackie. He always loved to say that when he got home it always made him laugh. Jackie was sitting on the couch with a box of tissues crying while watching the tv. She was wearing a blue off the shoulder top and a white jean skirt that slit at the knee.

"Oh, Jackie my sweet what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Hey Fez," She answered "I was just watching Donahue, there was a beautiful story on about this really nice girl who fell in love with a bad boy, who was actually really sweet but he couldn't seem to commit, and so they're relationship fell apart and it's just so sad." She sighed and clicked the tv off, "How was your day?"

"It was good," He answered trying not to think about the fact that the story she was crying over sounded a lot like her relationship with Steven Hyde. "Collette's really been helping me out I know I'll be a hair stylist in no time!"

"That's great Fez!" Jackie said getting up to give him a hug. "Oh Donna called she wants everyone to come over for a welcome home supper for Eric, just a small thing at the Forman's."

"That sounds nice," Fez said "an occasion for me to wear my new cologne!"

"Sure...but maybe not quite as much this time?" Jackie asked wrinkling her nose.

"You got it doll," Fez said noticing her flinch ever so slightly at the word "doll." She quickly covered it up with an award winning Jackie smile.

"Well I need to got get ready we'll leave in a half hour?" She said heading to the bathroom already.

"Sure." He said. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch knowing this would be a _long_ half hour.

The Forman Residence 5:17pm same day

Steven Hyde had just finished watching a disturbing episode of Donahue. It reminded him a little too much of the situation he had just gone through with Jackie the past year. He didn't like to think of Jackie or the past year. Everything had just gotten screwed up so fast and before he could even stop it all and say no this was not what he wanted not at all, it was already ruined and he didn't know how to fix it. Sure he'd broken up with his stripper wife but by then things with Jackie seemed beyond repair, and now she was dating Fez. He'd been over this past year in his head a thousand times and now he'd finally decided to let go of his anger and try to become her friend again. It was hard because there were so many things still left unsaid but now that she was dating Fez and doing well with her career he just wanted to support her and help her be happy. Even so it still hurt (which of course made him angry because Steven Hyde didn't do hurt) so he didn't like thinking about it.

He was trying to get her out of his head when a great distraction walked through the basement door. "Hyde you need to go get ready, everyone will be here by 6:00, and I want everything to be perfect for Eric!" Donna Pinciotti scolded him. "And don't be upstairs bugging Mrs. Forman about her cooking, we'll all get to try everything at six when dinner starts!"

"She kicked you out of the kitchen didn't she?"

"Yes! I was only trying to help, how am I supposed to know she has all these deviations from the real recipes and puts in her own "kitty flare"!?" Donna complained dropping down on the couch next to Hyde. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Watching Donahue." Hyde replied.

"Oh man! Was that the episode with the girl who cheated on her boyfriend with his dad and his uncle? I really wanted to see that one?"

"Well you're in luck I think that one is tomorrow's episode. Today was about some girl who fell in love with a bad boy and he couldn't commit then their relationship fell apart. Completely useless episode," He grumbled.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm what?!" Hyde asked irritated.

"I didn't say anything." Donna answered looking innocent. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just, hmm maybe you seem a little more irritated than usual because of life imitating art and all that..."

"If you're referring to my relationship with Jackie, you can just go upstair and bother Mrs. Forman because it's not the same at all."

"Ok maybe not but it still bothers you doesn't it? Do you ever think about what might've been with you and Jackie if this past year had gone differently?"

 _All the time_ "No never." Hyde said curtly.

"Hmmm..."

"God what now?"

"It's nothing, just that I've seen the way you to look at each other sometimes, and maybe if you just talk-"

"No. I'm not talking to her any more about it the past is the past besides she's with Fez now."

"Sure," Donna said slowly "But I don't think she's happy with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way she acts the way she talks the way she looks at you."

Hyde didn't answer. He'd noticed that to but he'd just figured it was all in his head illusions created by his regret. Now Donna saw it too.

"Why are you so Pro me and Jackie right now anyway? This past year you acted like you couldn't care less." Hyde asked her deflecting her questions back on her.

"I know," She sighed "I haven't been the greatest friend to either one of you this year and I think it's because with Eric gone and us broken up I was depressed. The other half of my heart was an ocean away..."

Hyde raised his eyebrow "That's vaguely poetic."

"Yeah I've been more poetic and just generally happier since Eric came back. I've been doing a lot of soul searching, and I havn't really liked what I've found. But now that Eric's back it's like I was frozen and I'm thawing out a degree at a time with every joke he makes, with everytime he kisses me, every time he makes me smile for no reason." She said blushing and smiling to herself. "Anyway I feel like as I've gotten happier each day I want the people I love to be happy as well. Which includes you and Jackie. But I think I'm gonna head upstairs and see how Eric's getting ready. And You get ready to Hyde." She gave him one last pointed look then ran back upstairs.

Hyde pondered what Donna had said as her got ready. She really had seemed happier lately and a better friend. Who knows maybe things would get back to normal but more importantly was she right about Jackie?


	2. Friends?

Chapter 2 Friends?

Later that evening as the clock struck six in the Forman's dining room

Everything looked perfect. Kitty had prepared a wonderful home cooked meal with all of Eric's favorites. Fried chicken, swedish meatballs, mashed potatoes with real bacon on top, glazed carrots, sweet potato casserole, string beans and chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream for dessert. She even let the kids drink a little wine if they wanted. Both Donna and Kitty were smiling ear to ear. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday best. Even Hyde had dressed up wearing his bolo. Donna stood up and tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, I just want to say how thankful I am that all of you could be here to welcome Eric home." They all clapped and cheered Kitty the loudest. "And now I think we can all dig in!" "Yay!" Kitty called after her.

Steven had been watching Jackie and Fez all night. They seemed happy. Jackie had been bragging about her new dress to anyone who would listen and Fez had been bragging about Jackie all night. He seemed smitten with her. He always had his arm around her and reached to hold her hand. She smiled up at him as well but Steven wasn't convinced it was happiness she was smiling about, her smile didn't seem to make it all the way up to eyes.

When dinner was finished everyone went into the living room for cocktails and Steven slipped out the kitchen door to have a beer on the porch. He was looking at the sky when he heard the sliding door open.

"Hey Steven what's up?" Jackie asked.

"I just came out here for some quiet." He answered.

"Oh I can leave you alone..." She turned to go.

"No its cool man, sit down stay awhile."

"Really? ok"

They sat down on the patio chairs and shared a contemplative silence until Steven broke it.

"Hey it's been awhile since we just hung out hasn't it?"

"Yeah I've missed it." She said smiling at him _with her eyes_ he noted.

"Me too. How are things by the way?"

"Oh! good, things are going well with my job and my apartment. Plus my mom called from Mexico and she might be coming home in a few weeks"

"Yeah? that's great." He said smiling. "How about you and Fez?"

"Fez and I are good to." She said.

"Hey, remember that time he got ink all over his hands and we told him all the worst ways to get it off?"

She laughed "Yeah that was funny. Remember that time he was getting deported and wouldn't stop with all that "My last American..." nonsense?"

"Of course!" Steven said laughing with her. "He's a pretty funny guy."

"Remember when he almost caught us making out? Before we told anyone we were together?" Jackie asked cautiously but still laughing. It had been a very funny situation that they had both reminisced about over the course of their relationship but they hadn't laughed about it it or even brought it up in well over a year. She hoped it was ok.

"Yeah and you were SO sneaky about us getting caught?" He said sarcastically, making her feel better about bringing up something that had happened during their relationship.

"Hey! I tried my best!" She exclaimed. "It was hard to keep us a secret when you were all over me any chance you got!"

"Hey what can I say you were Hot!"

"Pssh! I'm STILL Hot!"

They both burst into laughter this time. By the time their conversation was over Jackie was laughing so hard she had started to tear up. It was a wonderful feeling, until she realized she couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy.

Meanwhile...

Fez was having a great time joking with Kelso and Eric about Bob's new leisure suit. He had definitely missed this, and he knew his girlfriend would love it too but he couldn't seem to find her in the living room.

"I'm gonna go find Jackie!" He told the guys over the music and their laughs.

As he walked through the kitchen the song Staying Alive following him, he noticed Hyde outside. He went to ask him where Jackie was when he saw her with him. They seemed to be laughing at something. He watched them for a minute and he was floored by what he saw. Jackie was laughing harder than he had ever seen her, and she seemed to be simply glowing. She smiled up at Hyde and slapped his arm as she laughed with him. Fez hadn't seen her look this happy in over a year, and he was heartbroken. He didn't know what to do so he headed to the basement.

Unfortunately Eric and Donna were down there making out. "Enough with the make-out!" Fez said. "But Fez?!" Eric complained. "I said Enough! besides you two will have lots of time to make out unlike me." Fez pushed them apart and flopped down on the couch in between them. Eric and Donna shared a worried glance. "Eric why don't you go make sure Kelso's not setting the place on fire." Donna told him gesturing toward the stairs. Eric took the hint and high tailed it out of there.

"What's going on Fez?" Donna asked.

"Well I think Jackie is still in love with Hyde."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just saw them outside and the way way she looked at him. Donna she's never looked at me like that."

"Fez I don't know what to say...I'm sorry."

"Wait you knew?!"

"I had a hunch...but I was hoping to be wrong." She answered looking at his crestfallen face.

"Do you think he still loves her?"

Donna wasn't sure what to say to that but as much as she wanted to protect him she knew she had to be honest with Fez. "Yeah I think he does, I think he always has."

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Well I think you need to think about who happiness is more important theirs? Yours? All three of yours?"

"You think I should break up with Jackie?"

"Honestly and I know this might not be what you want to do right now but I think...we should get them back together."

Fez thought about it. He really liked Jackie. Hell he loved her he always had but that meant that he'd want her to be happy no matter what.

"Ok Donna I hope you have a plan..."


	3. The tasks

Ch 3 The Tasks

Donna's Bedroom two days later

Fez and Kelso were sitting on Donna's bed well she paced around. Eric was sitting on her desk chair watching her.

"Ok," Donna began, "I asked you all over her to talk about Hyde and Jackie."

"Aw man," Kelso said looking sad "I was hoping we we're gonna finally do it!"

"Kelso that's stupid if we were going to "do it" why would my boyfriend, Hi honey" she said smiling down at Eric, "and Fez be here?"

"I don't know maybe they wanted to watch...or film it!"

"Gross no." Donna glared at him then sighed "Moving on...I think Hyde and Jackie are still in love with each other."

Three simultaneous reactions: Eric: What?! I don't want to talk about relationships. Kelso: Duh. Obviously. Fez: Sigh.

"Well sorry Eric but they're are oldest friends and we owe it to them to help them be happy." Donna said.

"Fine." Eric answered "What's your plan? and It better not involve too much work because I am taking it EASY while I transition from coming home from Africa, until I have to start teaching in a few weeks."

"I know honey," Donna sighed, "Don't worry I'll try not to involve you TOO much."

"Ok so here's my plan..."

That evening Eric Forman's basement

Jackie walked into the basement, she was meeting Fez there to get her toenails painted by him which was great because she really needed a pedicure. Just this morning she'd noticed a chip. Steven, Michael, and Donna, were all there as well. Eric was upstairs getting food. "Hey guys what's going on?" Jackie asked. "Just hanging out," Donna answered "I Heard you were getting your toenails done. Fez had been talking about it nonstop." "Of course," Jackie giggled and sat down on the sofa, set down her purse and took off her shoes. Unfortunately as soon as she did, Kelso grabbed her purse and shoes and took off out the door. "Michael!" she screamed and chased after him, but the door shut and locked before she could get out there. "Michael you bring my shoes back right now." She was about to go up the stairs and try the door to the kitchen but then she realized Donna and Fez were gone as the second basement door lock clicked into place. She looked at Steven, "What is going on?!" "That's a good question," He said, "Donna!" He yelled upstairs "What the Hell?!" Just then a manila file folder slipped through the door crack. **Steven and Jackie** it read in black marker. "What is that?" Jackie asked. "I don't know, but apparently it's for us. " Hyde answered and tore the folder open. A letter was written inside. "I guess we're supposed to read it," he said. "What the Hell?!" Jackie asked folding her arms and glaring up the stairs at the locked door "Is this some kind of game to them?" Hyde had already been reading the letter when he chuckled to himself and then "WHAT!?" Jackie jumped up and tried to grab the letter from him but he was to quick. "What does it say?" she demanded tapping her foot (it didn't sound half as close to ominous or authoritative without the heel.) "This is crazy, if this is a prank, they've gone way too far this time!" He threw the letter down and she picked it up to read it as he stomped up stairs and banged on the door. Then when he couldn't get it open he raced into his room and started making noises like he was throwing things around. Jackie ignored him and picked up the letter he had dropped.

The letter read:

Hyde and Jackie,

I'm sure you know by now you're locked in the basement, sorry about that, but it had to be done. You see we have noticed something about you two that you are not willing to admit to yourselves, you are both still in love with each other, and you are right for each other. Unfortunately both of you are too stubborn to admit it. So in order to get you to see what we see (and to admit it to each other so we can all move on with our lives!) we have taken your stuff (Jackie's purse, money, shoes, and Hyde's stash (yes all of it!) as well as the El Camino which will be locked in Forman's garage until we are done,)and we will give it all back when the tasks we give have been completed. The first one is easy: Talk to each other, you have one hour and we have unplugged the cable so no using tv, make-up, or film as a distraction. Have fun you lucky kids we'll see you in an hour!

Love,

Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso.

"What?!" Jackie exclaimed, "This is stupid I don't still have feelings for you!" "Yeah and I don't have feelings for you either." Hyde yelled from his bedroom, then "Damnit! It's gone! All of it gone!" He came out of his room looking crestfallen. Jackie rolled her eyes "Oh boo-hoo, so you don't have any film, my s _hoes_ are gone! And with Michael no less, I don't know what he'll do with them. Throw them into the reservoir or add them to his panty fetish collection." Jackie tapped her foot and watched Hyde check different spots around the basement. After a good fifteen minutes of looking and trying different picks on the doors Hyde gave up and sat back down in his chair. "Well," He said, "I think they took the door knobs off or broke something into the lock because I can't pick them and I KNOW I've been able to do it before..." 'What are we supposed to do now?" Jackie asked settling on to the couch. "Well we could talk about our feelings," Hyde grumbled with an almost perfect Jackie eyeroll."Yeah," Jackie said, "No thanks I've done enough of that." "You mean we've done enough of that," Hyde corrected her absentmindedly.

(filmless conversation)

J: No _I_ have, You never talk about your feelings.

H; Ha, yeah because I'm a man.

J;No because you are stubborn and you're afraid of getting hurt and rejected. I know you Steven a whole lot better than you think.

H: (takes off sunglasses and sits up) You have no idea what I'm thinking.

J: Of course I do. You're thinking this is stupid, You hate being trapped in the basement with me and you wish you had film.

H: well 2 out of 3 I guess.

J: Whatever.

H: Look Jackie I know this is stupid and definitely not the way I wanted to spend my Saturday but it isn't because of you. I like being around you, I thought we established this the other night.

J (sighs) That's true I guess we did kind of call a truce to become friends again.

H: Right.

(5 minutes of silence before Hyde picks up the letter again)

H: Ok so clearly this is some ridiculous elaborate prank or something, but I don't understand why Fez would go along with this and even sign it. Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend?

J: Hey...you're right why did Fez go along with this? Is this him trying to break up with me because I will crush him like the weasley foreign little bug he is. I'm Jackie Burkhart I don't get dumped I'm the one who breaks people's hearts.

H: (seriously) Jackie for one I don't think this is Fez breaking up with you, and another is this the first time you've thought about Fez since getting trapped in here?

J: (guiltily) Yeah...I guess. I just thought about wanting to get out.

H: Ok here's the thing and this may not be my place to say this but you and Fez are my friends and I'm sorry but I don't think you guys are right for each other, and I think that's because you don't have feelings for him.

J: And what I Have feelings for You?

H; No I don't know maybe.

J: (glares)

H: This isn't about me and you ok? This is about you and Fez, now if you're not going to be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself, do you have feelings for him?

J: (looks lost in confusion) Steven I...

"Times up!" Donna's voice called from upstairs as she opened the basement door. "You crazy kids better have your clothes on!" She came down the stairs followed by Eric. Hyde and Jackie quickly stood up and moved away from each other. "Yeah great prank now where's my film?" Hyde demanded glaring at Eric. Donna jumped in between them. "I have it, and it's safe, don't worry no one will touch it. all you have to do is finish the tasks." "Oh God you're serious aren't you?" Hyde asked. "Hey where's Michael and Fez?" Jackie asked looking around. "Oh they got hungry and went to The Hub." Donna answered. "But not in the Camino, " She said quickly noticing Hyde's distraught face. "It will be safe to I promise." "Donna can we hurry up the movie starts in like 20 minutes and I want good seats." Eric complained. "Yeah ok," Donna said. "The next task is waiting for you upstairs, we'll be back after the movie good luck!" Donna said, and she and Eric left.

"Well I don't know about you but I need my make-up and credit cards..." Jackie said heading for the stairs. "Yeah ok," Hyde said following her, "It can't be that bad right?"

Interlude... (during dinner)

"I'm so glad you're home!" Donna said snuggling up to Eric. She really hadn't realized how much she'd missed him until he'd walked up the driveway that night. Ok that wasn't true she did know how much she had missed him it was just that seeing him now overwhelmed her with love, loss regret, happiness, and so many more feelings. It was like the whole last year she had been so different, like she'd lost a part of herself. Now they were sprawled out in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser. They'd planned on going to dinner and a movie but lately it seemed whenever they had a moment alone together they couldn't keep their hands off each other like they were making up for lost time. "Being a whole continent away from you was a lot harder than I thought," Donna whispered with a sad look in her eye. "Hey," Eric responded brushing a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes, "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," He looked at her with serious eyes. "Donna if Africa taught me anything it was that you mean the world to me and this past year was hard. I did a lot of soul searching and growing up living on my own but the one thing I really came to realize is that I love you. So much. And I don't want to ever have to live without you, Donna you're not just my neighbor, my girlfriend, my "Hot Donna" You're my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." There were tears flowing down Donna's cheeks as she replied. "I feel that way too. That was beautiful." She pulled him to her and kissed him as if he were the last man on earth, as if he'd been away at war. As if in that one kiss she wanted to prove her love to him, to claim him, and to show him he would always be hers. Eric returned the kiss with just as much fire and passion. They hadn't made it dinner and now it looked like the movie was out as well.

Task 2 Dinner and Conversation

Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde ascended from the Forman's basement and into their kitchen. Kitty Forman was waiting upstairs for them and the smell of delicious Italian cooking hung in the air. "Good evening you two and welcome to Forman's Fine Dining. I'm Kitty and I'll be your waitress today." Mrs. Forman greeted them. "What?!" Hyde demanded. "Oh silly me I forgot to give you your second note hahaha." Mrs. Forman laughed and handed them a card. Hyde read aloud:

Lovebirds,

Congratulations! You made it through your first task unscathed. Your second task should be a little more fun. You're having a romantic dinner and then it's off to the planetarium for "romance under the stars." (Jackie your shoes will be returned after dinner and Hyde so will your car.)

See you soon,

Donna Eric Fez and Kelso.

"So we have dinner and then go to the planetarium? That's all?" Hyde asked. "Well for now," Kitty answered come into the dining room sit down dinners all served!" "Well I'm hungry," Jackie said "and I want my shoes back!" "Fine let's go," Hyde said heading into the dining room with Jackie. The room was decked out in twinkle lights and lavender scented candles, from the record player cam Elton John's Tiny Dancer. "Wow," said Hyde "This is interesting..." "Oh Steven it's just like the room I made you!" Jackie said. "Mine was better of course but oh well not everyone one can be perfect." "Right..." Steven answered "Maybe we should play a different record or..." Hyde was remember the time it had played out of his car radio one night when they'd been making out down by the reservoir. She had just taken her top off when he smiled and told her "I think this song is about you." "Every song is about me Steven!" She replied "But yeah...I like it maybe we could make it our own." Ever since then whenever the song play he and Jackie had always caught each other's eyes and smiled. He wondered how Donna knew that but then he remembered Jackie was a gossip queen and she had probably told her all about when she'd come home that night. Jackie looked a little uncomfortable. "Maybe we should sit down and eat it is rather pretty in here and Mrs. Forman's cooking is always good," she said smiling at Mrs. Forman.

Once they were seated Mrs. Forman handed them another envelope. "These are your dinner conversation cards and I'll be just in the kitchen so I'll know if you're talking about them or not. Good luck!" Mrs. Forman said and left them alone. Dinner looked delicious so Hyde suggested they just enjoy the food and worry about the "conversation cards" later. To be fair Hyde and Jackie did talk throughout the meal but not about anything meaningful. When dessert came (chocolate soufflé) They both knew they'd have to read the cards. "Lets just see how bad they are," Jackie suggested. The first one read:

Hyde what do you like about Jackie and conversely Jackie what do you like about Hyde?

"That's not too bad," Hyde said. "Um let's see...you're hot." Hyde offered. "I think you have to dig a little deeper," Jackie said "Like for instance I like that you've always made me feel safe." She couldn't quite meet his eyes, and he felt a sharp pang in his heart when she said it. "Ok," He said nervously, "I like that you're smarter than you seem and when you are determined to do something, you're like a dog with a bone, you won't let it go until you've accomplished what you've set out to do." She smiled at him a bit embarrassed but pleased with the compliment. "And you are hot as hell." He finished. "Thanks Steven."

What is your biggest regret? (and be honest!)

 _Well this isn't good..._ Both Steven and Jackie thought this. Steven looked at Jackie, she did not look like she wanted to talk. "Ok," Steven cleared his throat "I can go first." He thought for a minute he knew instinctively what his biggest regret was but there was no way he could tell her. He also knew however if he didn't say something somewhat meaningful Mrs. Forman would not give him his keys. "Ok...ok my biggest regret would have to be...marrying Sam." Jackie looked up at him. He looked like he was telling the truth, she could honestly see regret in his eyes, but there was something else, he was still hiding something but she wasn't sure what it was. _Sam._ Jackie thought, _Isn't that something we ALL regret?! ugh._ "Well..." Jackie began, she wasn't sure what to say she knew what her biggest regret was (the hotel room with Michael, the thing that severed her and Steven for good. But she couldn't give her biggest regret if he wasn't going to give his.) "I think maybe, taking that job in Chicago..." He looked at her surprised, and he seemed like he was going to say something but she wasn't ready for what he had to say so she quickly added "and not going to college. You know so I could have a more meaningful career and would be paid better!" She winked at him. "Sure, " He said, "Yeah that's a good one. I guess I regret Sam because the marriage didn't work out and I guess, I don't think I loved her anyway." "I'm glad you could see that." Jackie said looking at him without malice in her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. " Should we read another one or try to wrangle my keys and your shoes away from Mrs. Forman?" "I suppose we could read one more," Jackie answered him.

Who is your best friend? (who understands you the best?/who can you turn to in a time of need?

"Well obviously they want us to say each other," Hyde said rolling his eyes. "I'm not your best friend?!" Jackie said looking panic stricken. "What?! Yeah of course you are I mean I was just saying-" "It's ok Steven," Jackie said giggling "I'm just messing with you I know I'm not your best friend." Steven laughed and looked a little relieved . "Well ok maybe not but I get what they are trying to get us to see, that we were really close and we used to be best friends and now I don't know..."

"You know Steven if I have to be honest and clearly that's what we're supposed to do, I feel like when when we broke up I lost not just you but all of my best friends. Donna has just plain not been there for me or supported me at all. Eric was in Africa. Michael has been busy with Brooke and Betsey and his life in Chicago. I feel like Fez and I stopped being friends as soon as we dated. And you...well you stopped talking to me a married a Stripper." "We were never married." Hyde said quickly. "But you thought you were and you were ok with that...I think that was the hardest part." She looked like she was about to cry. She slammed her hand on the table and said "No! I'm done with this. I'm getting my shoes!" She stomped into the kitchen. Hyde quickly got up and followed her. "Jackie-" "Mrs. Forman I'm done answering questions, where are my shoes?" "By the door sweetie, and Steven darling here are your keys the El Camino is in the garage." Kitty said handing Hyde his keys. "Wait," he asked "We're done? Just like that?" Steven asked skeptically. "Well not like that! Look how much you learned!" Kitty said joyfully. Jackie and Hyde just looked at each other. "Whatever," Hyde said, taking the keys from Mrs. Forman. "Shall we go?" He asked Jackie. She paused, she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue with this disastrous idea, but Donna still had her purse and make up and she knew if she didn't show up at the planetarium she wouldn't get them back. "Fine!" She told Hyde "Let's go!" She stalked off to the garage.


	4. Planetarium

Interlude... (during dinner)

"I'm so glad you're home!" Donna said snuggling up to Eric. She really hadn't realized how much she'd missed him until he'd walked up the driveway that night. Ok that wasn't true she did know how much she had missed him it was just that seeing him now overwhelmed her with love, loss regret, happiness, and so many more feelings. It was like the whole last year she had been so different, like she'd lost a part of herself. Now they were sprawled out in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser. They'd planned on going to dinner and a movie but lately it seemed whenever they had a moment alone together they couldn't keep their hands off each other like they were making up for lost time. "Being a whole continent away from you was a lot harder than I thought," Donna whispered with a sad look in her eye. "Hey," Eric responded brushing a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes, "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," He looked at her with serious eyes. "Donna if Africa taught me anything it was that you mean the world to me and this past year was hard. I did a lot of soul searching and growing up living on my own but the one thing I really came to realize is that I love you. So much. And I don't want to ever have to live without you, Donna you're not just my neighbor, my girlfriend, my "Hot Donna" You're my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." There were tears flowing down Donna's cheeks as she replied. "I feel that way too. That was beautiful." She pulled him to her and kissed him as if he were the last man on earth, as if he'd been away at war. As if in that one kiss she wanted to prove her love to him, to claim him, and to show him he would always be hers. Eric returned the kiss with just as much fire and passion. They hadn't made it dinner and now it looked like the movie was out as well.

Chapter 4 Task 3 Planetarium

6:27 pm

The drive to the planetarium had been relatively quiet, what with Jackie only talking to let Hyde know to change the radio when Zeppelin came on (which he did grudgingly). It wasn't that she didn't like Zeppelin but she knew he did and she was annoyed at him for some reason but she couldn't rally put her finger on it. In all actuality she was more annoyed at herself for letting something so personal show to the person she knew she shouldn't trust anymore no matter how much she wanted to. She still remembered the feeling of her heart falling through her stomach as that horrible blonde whore had announced that she was Steven's wife. It had been devastating and then she was just supposed to move on and pretend none of it bothered her like he did? One punch to Michael and he was just over it? Clearly she hadn't meant to him, what he had meant to her. Why was Donna doing this? It was stupid. Yes Hyde was technically never married to the stripper and maybe she still had feelings for him but she was starting to think this was just Donna's way of trying to humiliate her, as if she hadn't done enough to ruin their friendship over the last year.

Hyde pulled into the parking lot and glanced sideways at Jackie. He wasn't sure how she felt. He knew she was probably thinking she had shared too much with that final question but to him it wasn't a bad thing. He was glad she was finally opening up a little and telling him how she felt. The only problem was that meant he'd have to return the favor. What was Donna trying to prove?

Their time at the planetarium was uncomfortable to say the least. The chairs they were in were uncomfortable, didn't lean all the way back, and there were couples cuddling all around them. Once it seemed like Jackie was going to lean back on Hyde but she seemed to have thought better of it and changed her mind. The director explaining all the star constellations was telling romantic stories about how they were formed (as romantic as you could get where everyone was prideful and ended up getting thrown up into the stars.)

Task 4: Roller Disco/Cow tipping

Romeo and Juliet Congratulations on making it this far! Your next task is about compromise! When you're in a relationship(dating or not) you need to share each other's interests. so next you're going to a roller disco! Followed by throwing firecrackers at cows! Have fun!

Love, your friends

"No, no way am I going roller discoing." Hyde said with finality. "Well I'm not going cow tipping or whatever!" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the note. "Well we can't just skip it, look maybe we can just go hang out in the country for a while." Just then Bob came walking into the kitchen. "Hi there, Hey there, Ho there! Looks like we're going Roller Discoing!" Both kids' hearts fell Donna had sent a supervisor. "I gotta go." Jackie said sweeping towards the door. "Wait Jackie you're leaving?!" Hyde asked confused. "Um yeah I've gotta change clothes if we're going roller discoing!" Jackie said and left. Hyde rolled his eyes, they were going to be here a while. "Beer Bob...?"

Later...

Hyde was having third thoughts about this whole roller disco nonsense (He'd already had first and second thought in the driveway and the parking lot respectively.) Jackie was dressed to the nines in a flowing red halter dress and her own pair of custom skates. Everywhere hyde looked dorky people in cheesy outfits dancing and skating to terrible noise that claimed to be music. "This is great! I'm getting cheese fries!" Bob said heading for the snack bar. "Um Jackie I don't think I can..." "No wait! I have an idea!" Jackie said hurrying to the dj stand. Hyde groaned inwardly. Suddenly she was back smiling excitedly. "Come on he said he'd play it!" Jackie said grabbing his arm. "Play what?" Hyde asked skeptically. His feet were planted firmly in the skates she'd talked him into. She had looked up at him with a hint of green in her glowing eyes and he remembered his stash and the skates came on. The notes of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven" began to play. Hyde glared at her "This is your request isn't it?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded excitedly and he let her pull him on to the floor. They were lucky the song was slow to begin with because it gave him a chance to get his bearings. Jackie of course was a natural, but she was also patient and encouraging with Hyde holding his hand and talking to him until he felt smooth skating. By the time the song came to its legendary finish they were both skating smoothly side by side. "That was pretty cool," Hyde said stepping off the floor and helping jackie step off as well. "Once you get the hang of it, it's not too bad and it helps that they weren't playing Abba." "Steven!" Jackie exclaimed slapping his arm. "Well," Bob said walking up to them "You two did great! So I guess my time here is done, I think I'm going to go talk to that gal leather hot pants over there. See you two later! Good luck with the rest of your night!" "Good deal let's get out of here." Hyde said grabbing Jackie's hand. Jackie smiled and let him lead her out the door.

Outside...

"Get off the hood!" Hyde shrieked when they got out to the parking lot. Kelso jumped off the Camino and wave a bag of fireworks in the air. "Let's go tip some cows!" He yelled. But Hyde was hearing none of that as he raced over to his car checking for damages. When he couldn't find any he wrapped an arm around Kelso's neck and frogged him. "Damn Hyde the car's fine!" "Why is Michael here?" Jackie asked. "I'm here to babysit you!" Kelso said "And I call shotgun!" He said diving into the Camino. "Moron there's only one seat." Jackie followed Hyde around to the driver's door and slid into the middle. Ten minutes and three fights over the radio station later they were at the dairy farm.

"No way am I going in there! Did you see all the mud?! My shoes, that I JUST got back will be ruined!" Jackie exclaimed as she stared out at the pasture. "Here," Hyde said taking off his boots and handing them to her, "You can wear my boots, they get dirty all the time." "What are you going to wear then?" She asked. "I'll go bare foot it'll help me sneak up on the cows." He said with a wink. Kelso grabbed the fire works and jumped the fence. "Come on Hyde!" He complained. Hyde was wisely holding the lighter. "Ok I'm coming." He answered and climbed to the top of the fence but instead of jumping over he stopped to help Jackie over the fence. They walked toward the sleeping cows trying to be as quiet as possible but that proved to be difficult with how excited Kelso was.

"Ok," Hyde whispered "we have to do this quick, they scatter pretty fast. Jackie, Kelso when I say run you run ok?" "Got it." "Yeah got it." Hyde motioned to Kelso to ready a bottle rocket. Kelso held it while Hyde lit. They continued lighting and throwing the rest as fast as they could. They only got about four done when the cows started stampeding. "Run!" Hyde yelled and he and Kelso took off. When he looked back he saw Jackie was stuck in the mud in his boots. She had a panicked look on her face and was yelling and waving her arms. Kelso kept running but Hyde ran back and picked her up straight out of his boots and then carried her running all the way back to the fence. Kelso had managed to get it open so they ran out quickly so he could close it behind them. When they got to Hyde's car they were all out of breath. "That was awesome!" Kelso yelled. "No that was close." Hyde said looking at Jackie. "Steven thank you for saving me." She replied looking up at him adoringly. "If you hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done." "Yeah well we don't want to end the night in the hospital...unless it was to visit Kelso." He said hitting Kelso in the shoulder gently. They hopped in the care and headed for home.


	5. The Letters

Chapter 5 Task 5

Task 5: The Letters

When they got back to the house it was nearly 1 in the morning and no one was there but there was a stack of letters sitting on the kitchen table. They read as follows:

Hyde and Jackie, These letters should explain how we feel about you. This is the last task, just read the Letters and come back and talk to us. If you don't believe you two belong together after that. Then we'll give you your stuff back and never bring it up again.

Letter #1

My dear sweet Jacqueline, I know you know that I love you, and being with you this past month has been a blessing I can't even begin to describe. I also know that in your heart of hearts you do not love me the way that I love you. And I'm ok with that, I just want you to be happy. I know that's not with me. I want to tell you about the time I saw you the happiest: it was a summer day and you were outside looking deliciously hot in your bikini and cutoffs-klf jlkj Sorry about that Donna poked me and told me to get on with it. You and Hyde were washing his Camino and you splashed him with water. He retaliated by spraying you with the hose and your glorious body was dripping with water and your bre-fklsdjfp Anyway you shrieked and tried to run away but he grabbed you and tickled you and you giggled like crazy then you looked up into his eyes and just before the two of you kissed you had this look in your eyes of pure joy and contentment. I have never seen you look at anyone else that way. Hyde you look at Jackie that way as well but you also look at her the way I look at candy! Anyway you two love each other and whether you get together a lot I think you at least need to know that.

-love from Fez

Letter #2

Jackie-Sorry Kelso couldn't write you a letter because he wouldn't promise not ask/beg you to do it with but he wanted you to know if he can't have you as his "side dish" he wants you to be Hyde's "main course." -He laughed a lot at that one. -Donna (Michael)

Hyde- Jackie is smokin' Hot, Now I'd go after her if I wasn't getting caught up with Brooke if you know what I mean (we're doing it!) -Kelso

Letter #3

Hyde and Jackie (aka John and Yoko), So Donna wants us all to write letters to you explaining our "Feelings" so here's how I see it: Jackie you know I call you the devil and you make fun of me for being a nerd or whatever and even though we may act like we hate each other I see you as the sister I always wanted or would at least trade Laurie for. You and Hyde have been through a lot but I'm basically his best friend so I know him the best and even though he acts all tough, inside he really loves you. When you two were together you were both nicer people. I think you two balance each other out in a way that lets you bring out the best in each other. And Hyde you know I'm right. Now what you do with that information is up to you but I don't think you two should shut the door on each other not quite yet.

-Friends Forever Eric

Letter #4

Steven and Jackie,

I just love this idea that Donna came up with! and you know I've always been on team Steven and Jackie! Steven you are a son to Red and I and Jackie we think of you as our daughter. We love you both very much and we wish we could have protected you from the hurt that came with your break up but there are some things a parent can't always protect their child from. I don't know if getting back together is the right outcome (even though we would love it!) but we do know you two were the happiest when you were together. We love you both so very much and hope this all helps. Oh Red wanted me to tell you: Steven you are an idiot for giving up that bossy little girl! She had you on the straight and narrow and I should kick your ass for breaking her heart but Kitty says I can't do that so all I can say is this; when you get a second chance at something great you NEED to take it Dumbass!

Love always, Kitty and Red

Letter #5

Hyde man you love loud girl, I've got some "film" for you- I think it's polaroid. Hey man who's this girl? Um...Sorry Guys Leo got a little sidetracked after that but whenever I brought you two up he said Hyde loves loud girl or something to that extent-Donna

Leo man.

Letter #6

Hey guys, So I know today was probably hard for you and I know you are mad at me but this was the only thing I could think of. You see I haven't been a very good friend lately, I treated Sam with welcoming arms because I wanted to support you Hyde but in doing so I betrayed one of my best friends. Jackie I'm so sorry. And Hyde I should have fought you about Sam, you deserve better than her. I've spent a good part of my life with you both I even shared my home with you Jackie when you had nowhere else to go, and I've gotten to know you both very well. One of the most important things I've learned about you both over the years is that you are stubborn, you are both slow to trust people, you both have had parents abandon you which has made you much more cautious to open your hearts to people. I think you recognized that in each other and it made you love each other more.

You've been through a lot in the last year and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you both. I know you two are still hurt by what happened in Chicago and then in Vegas and I know you're angry but in order to move forward with whatever decision you make you need to forgive each other. I hope you two find a way to be happy again and though I have to admit I'm rooting for you to be together, I will support you in whatever decision you make.

Lots of Love -Donna

Ps my dad says you two were always a cute couple and he wishes you two the best.

"Well," Jackie said. "Those were interesting...I guess our friends think we belong together." "Yeah...what do you think?" Hyde asked. "I do love you and I always will but I don't know if that means getting back together is a good idea." Jackie replied. "Yeah I can understand that." "It's just that so much has happened you know?" She sat down in one of the kitchen chairs looking over the letters while Hyde got up and got them both root beers. "I know," Hyde finally answered her. _She looks so sad and lost_. Hyde thought to himself. "I know this maybe isn't the right time, but Jackie I want to seriously apologize for Sam, I was a wreck after I found you with Kelso-" "We didn't do anything!" "I know. I know that now. I'm just saying I'm sorry I know how much that hurt you and you truly didn't deserve it." "Damn right!" "Jackie let me finish!" "Ok sorry sheesh!" He grabbed her hand. "I really am sorry about Sam, I'm sorry I didn't try to annul the non-marriage right away, but most of all I'm just sorry I didn't talk to you about it right away. Here," He said standing up and holding out his hand. "Come with me." "Wait what Steven where are we going?" "Just trust me." He led her down the stairs into his room in the basement.

He opened his top drawer and dumped out all his socks, no one knew it had a false bottom. He was probably going to have to start hiding his pot in there now that he knew Forman knew about the loose brick in the wall where he'd kept his stash before. He pulled out a little black box and Jackie gasped. "Look," he said handing her the box. She opened it up and smiled, there were tears forming in her eyes. The ring was an intricate white gold band that spread out at the top to hold the diamond it looked like a flower. Instead of a diamond however there was a saphire, her birth stone. "Its beautiful."She whispered. "I got it for you when you left for Chicago, before I found your note." "You were going to propose?!" "Yeah because Jackie all I've ever really wanted was a life with you but you seemed to want the dream wedding more and the pressure of it all just got to me and then..." "Then Sam," she answered sitting down on his cot. "I'm sorry about that, getting wedding fever and everything but Steven of course I want a dream wedding, but I want the dream guy even more." "What guy?!" He asked pulling her to her feet. "Duh of course you," She said before he could really get angry. "What do you mean by want?" He asked her tentatively. "You mean you still do want to get married?" "I really do." she said smiling up at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He held her head in his hands and gently kissed away each tear before finally landing his lips on hers. It felt like forever since either one of them had felt so right and so happy in another person's arms and they had their best friends to thank for that. They were definitely not ready to walk down the aisle but for the first time in over a year they were finally moving forward.


End file.
